This invention relates to a system and method for counting a key-in operation executed by a keyboard of a computer system. In particular, this invention relates to a system and method for counting a key-in operation, which generates a prescribed character according to a type of an inputted key and displays a result of a key-in operation graphically.
A conventional computer system, method and program products execute a game screenplay according to a result obtained by counting the number of inputs of a specific key.
In the conventional computer system, method and program products, however, there is a disadvantage in that the computer system, method and program products can not execute a counting of keys inputted by a keyboard with judging a type of the keys.
Because, in the conventional computer system, method and program products, xe2x80x9cDeletexe2x80x9d key and/or xe2x80x9cBack spacexe2x80x9d key among keys to be inputted by a keyboard are typed when an inputted key is cancelled. For example, the actual number of inputs of effective keys is 900 when the real number of inputs of keys is 1,000 and the number of inputs of xe2x80x9cDeletexe2x80x9d key and/or xe2x80x9cBack spacexe2x80x9d key is 100.
In this manner, the conventional computer system, method and program products do not execute a counting of a real effective key-in operation among actual key-in operations and display a result of the counting graphically.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system, method and program products for counting a key-in operation which judges whether a key inputted is an effective key or an ineffective key, generates a prescribed character according to a type of the key and displays a count result of key-in operations graphically.
According to the first feature of the invention, a system for counting a key-in operation, which is a system for counting a key-in operation executed by a keyboard of a computer system, comprises a keyboard for executing a key-in operation, input key judging means for judging an input key keyed-in by the keyboard to be an effective key, an ineffective key or a command key, input key counting means for counting the number of inputs of each input key judged by the input key judging means, count result storing means for storing every number of inputs of effective keys, ineffective keys and command keys which is counted by the input key counting means, count result detecting means for detecting every number of inputs of the effective keys, the ineffective keys and the command keys which is stored by the count result storing means, character display controlling means for generating a prescribed character according to a count result of each input key that is detected by the count result detecting means which is employed in displaying the count result, and displaying means for displaying the prescribed character generated by the character display controlling means, and, the prescribed character is displayed visually when part of a screen of the displaying means is enlarged according to a predetermined calling command.
According to the second feature of the invention, a method for counting a key-in operation, which is a method for counting a key-in operation executed by a keyboard of a computer system, comprises the steps of (A) judging an input key keyed-in by a keyboard to be an effective key, an ineffective key or a command key, (B) counting the number of inputs of each judged input key, (C) storing every counted number of inputs of effective keys, ineffective keys and command keys, (D) detecting every stored number of inputs of the effective keys, the ineffective keys and the command keys, (E) generating a prescribed character according to a detected count result of each input key which is employed in displaying the count result, (F) displaying the generated prescribed character visually when part of a display screen is enlarged according to a predetermined calling command.
According to the third feature of the invention, a program for counting a key-in operation, which is a program for counting a key-in operation executed by a keyboard of a computer system, comprises the steps of (A) judging an input key keyed-in by a keyboard to be an effective key, an ineffective key or a command key, (B) counting the number of inputs of each judged input key, (C) storing every counted number of inputs of effective keys, ineffective keys and command keys, (D) detecting every stored number of inputs of the effective keys, the ineffective keys and the command keys, (E) generating a prescribed character according to a detected count result of each input key which is employed in displaying the count result, (F) displaying the generated prescribed character visually when part of a display screen is enlarged according to a predetermined calling command.